


Wake Up Call

by awakethepassion



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethepassion/pseuds/awakethepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie Stories about the lives of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his Suzie Q. May contain spoilers to future events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

Wake Up Call

"Shit." John groaned when his radio on the night stand buzzed. "Not now, god damn it."

A warm hand stroked down his back. "Answer it."

When he didn't move, the hand slid over his hip and up his side. He hissed when wandering fingers scratched through the wiry hair on his chest and plucked at a nipple until he growled.

She laughed and lightly kissed him between the shoulder blades then she rolled over him and reached for the radio.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed as she straddled him and slipped the radio over his ear. He reached up and flicked it off.

"You wanted a wake up call, Sheppard." She ran her hands over his sides, fingers pinching harder as she leaned over him. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she leaned down and whispered against his mouth. "Don't answer it and one of them will come looking for you. They always do."

He grinned and shifted, rolling over on his back and settling her so that her wet slit rubbed against his hardening cock. He lifted his hips and made her rock against him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Only if they send your little nursey." She grabbed his wrists and rocked on him harder. "I'm sure that she'd love to watch me suck her dream Colonel's pretty little cock."

His eyes darkened and his hands tightened on her waist. "Little?"

"Tiny. But I know just how to find it and make it grow. All it needs is a little watering." Laughing, she stroked his cheek and it was his mistake that he didn't realize that she'd turned the radio back on. She wiggled away from his hands and ducked down farther under the thin sheet.

"Bitch. Come back here." He could feel her sliding across his body, her hair tickling his belly as she pushed his thighs apart, bending his knees so that he was fully exposed to her mouth and hotter than hell tongue.

"Ah…Colonel?" A hesitant voice said in his ear.

John froze when he heard Chuck's amused voice again. "Colonel…you there?"

"Better answer it, Sheppard." She murmured softly. Her tongue flicked out, wetting a trail along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, moving closer until he felt her warm breath whisper against his balls.

John sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh…shit…yes…damn it…" he finally managed to sputter out.

He could her laughter, low soft and sexy as hell. "They can hear you, John. All of Atlantis knows just what kind of wake up call the Colonel is getting this morning. They're listening. Hanging on to every moan…" She raked her nails through the hair on his thigh. "…every groan." She raked her nails down his other thigh.

Holy hell…he was going to kill her.

"They want to hear you scream when I make you come. And your little nursey is going to be so jealous that it's me and not her sucking you off." She was nibbling on him now. Nipping and biting, licking him from root to tip. She gripped him, sliding the thick mushroom head over her lips and then sucking him into her mouth.

He dug his fingers into the mattress then reached for her pillow, crushing it against his chest and burying his face into it to muffle his moan of pleasure. She cupped his balls, tugging on him as she swirled her tongue over him.

He couldn't help it. He let go of the pillow, tossing it away from him as a shout of pleasure was ripped out of his throat. From far off he could hear Chuck babbling in his ear but he ignored the noise.

Jerking back the sheet, he cupped the back of her head, fingers twisting in her hair, keeping a tight hold on her as she used her tongue to caress the length of his cock. Panting hard, he pulled the radio off of his ear and threw it on the floor, not caring if he turned it off or not.

She was relentless and John could feel his climax building inside of him. His gut tightened, his balls drew up. He knew that he was going to come if she didn't stop. And he knew that she didn't intend to stop.

He groaned when she sighed a hot breath over him and sucked the head into her mouth, drawing him in deep. The back of his head ground into the pillow, his teeth grinding together as the ripples of pleasure flooded through him.

"Oh…God damn…!"

She took all of him, sucking at him harder and faster until he was jerking on the bed, palms slapping against the mattress and then he was coming so hard that his body went rigid and his toes curled into the mattress.

His hips bucked up and his fluid filled her mouth but she kept sucking him, swallowing his seed until he was spent. Covered with sweat, he flopped back against the mattress, totally exhausted and not even able to move.

He could hear her chuckling, a deep, rolling laugh as she crawled up over him until she was lying on top of him.

"Now that was good, Sheppard." She grinned as she straddled him again. She wrapped her hot hand around his semi-erect cock, raking her nails over his length as she guided him into her heat.

"Yeah…you think you're a god damn tease with that wake up call." He growled. Digging his fingers into her hips, John flipped her over on her back. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and pressed his hands against her shoulders, holding her down. "Don't you, Suzie Q?"

"After the way you've been teasing me all week?" She ran her hands over his sides and then smacked him hard on the ass. "Sometimes paybacks are a bitch, sweetheart."

"I like the way you get even, baby." His laugh was wicked. "But what you did? That wasn't anything." He glanced over his shoulder and saw the radio on the floor, and the flickering light that meant everyone in the tower could still hear them. Slowly, he brought his gaze back to hers.

Leaning down he kissed her ear, her jaw. He kissed the corner of her mouth as his hands slid down to stroke over her breasts. He pinched her nipples hard and then smiled against her lips as he began to move in and out of her in slow, torturous strokes.

"Just wait until they hear me fuck you."


End file.
